<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sneaking In by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671071">Sneaking In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anon Jams' QnB [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embarrassment, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil worries for his kids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anon Jams' QnB [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sneaking In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternative description; Phil worries for Techno but ends up embarassing him instead. </p>
<p>Or;</p>
<p>Meet the parent but Quackity isn't scared off.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t uncommon for Phil to be woken up late at night from the sound of one of his kids sneaking out. In fact, he’d argue it is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>most common</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing they all do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy frequently flew off to go meet Tubbo, Ranboo would teleport just outside in order to run off and help late-nights at the bakery. Wilbur and Techno would both go do </span>
  <em>
    <span>god knows what</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Though, Phil was certain Wil did something music related- or maybe he went to hang out with Niki. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no clue</span>
  </em>
  <span> what Techno was up to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had asked once or twice about it, only to be avoided or talked out of asking. He hated how smart they all were sometimes, especially Techno. Was it so bad he just wanted to make sure he was staying safe? Honestly, he didn't think so. But, he did decide not to get too nosy in the situation. As long as his kid wasn't coming back bloody he didn't have an issue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight was a little off the usual group escape. Tommy left yesterday and Phil got an earful from Schlatt about it- not that he was mad, more annoyed they managed to steal his wallet. Tonight he already heard Ranboo teleport out, he left notes on his window and Phil heard the tapping this time around instead of his surprised mumbled from landing wrong. He was glad the kid was getting better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He also heard Wil creeping through the hallway, which he wouldn't have questioned if he hadn't bumped his guitar. The echo of the strings buzzing hit his ears and he rolled his eyes some. He'd scold him later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed up a bit longer to hear Techno out, but surprisingly it never came. Instead, however, he heard a loud thud upstairs mixed with an unfamiliar muffled voice. His eyes squinted open into the dark and his brows furrowed. It was odd to have company over so late- and he doubted it was Tubbo sneaking in… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mind wandered for a moment before he got out of bed and slipped on a robe. He silently prayed he was wrong, but he just had to make sure Techno hadn't kidnapped someone again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Last time it was Karl and he does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to deal with Sapnap nearly burning his house down again. Not to mention Dream and George nearly breaking his door… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed and climbed up the stairs, yawning tiredly. His steps were silent as he approached Techno's door, listening for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Get off me asshole, you're too heavy!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Eeeeeh, no. You just better die, I guess."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hum left Phil and he knocked once before opening the door. "Techno, I hope you haven't done something stu...pid," he trailed off as he saw the sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno was halfway across his bed, face red and eyes wide. With him in the room was a fellow Phil had yet to meet with yellow wings and a blush on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We weren't doing anything!" The stranger shouted, getting a pillow tossed at him by Techno, who was climbing off the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil stared a moment longer before his eyes lit up. "Kiddo, are you dating?" he asked excitedly, his wings fluttering. "Oh why didn't you tell me? Is that why you've been sneaking out?" he asked, laughing softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dadza</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Techno grumbled. "Dadza. Listen, you know me," he said, gesturing to himself. "Do I look like the type of guy to date?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mi amor I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>right here</span>
  </em>
  <span>," the stranger said, sliding off the bed. Techno's race turned a brighter shade of red and he groaned, hiding it in his hands as the other walked by. He outstretched a hand towards Phil, grinning brightly. "I'm Quackity! It's nice to meet you," he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Phil," he replied, shaking his hand happily. "It was nice meeting you, kid. I'm going to head back to bed but I'll trust ya both to keep it down," he laughed as Techno let out another embarrassed grunt. "If you're staying the night I hope you can join us for breakfast, Quackity. It'll give us plenty of time to talk," he said, stepping back towards the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity nodded happily. "Yeah! I definitely take up free food," he agreed. "Thanks Phil!" he beamed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil nodded as well. "Yep. Sleep soon, kiddos." He left the room and shut the door, snickering to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least it wasn't another kidnapping. He could rest easy with that in his knowledge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Quackity snickered once the door shut before full on laughing, his head tilting back. "I can't believe it! You thought he wouldn't come up," he wheezed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He normally doesn't!" Techno exclaimed before sighing, sitting on his bed. "I have no clue why he did. He must've just felt like bothering me," he trailed off, sighing. "Whatever. Regardless I'm glad you didn't freak out much," he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quackity looked at him as hs came down, chuckling softly as he walked to the bed. "Yeah, I was more relieved he got you off of me," he said, knocking him over as he laid against him. He nuzzled his chest gently with a chuckle. "You were heavy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm never sneaking you in again," Techno said, "I hope you know that. Breakfast is going to kill me and I'm going to have to move in with you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course, pinkie," he teased. "I always have a space in my bed for you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for writing three meeting the family fics</p>
<p>But</p>
<p>I love meeting fics they're my favorite thing ever like??? Meet the family??? Reunion fics??? First meetings??? Love at first sight??? I fucking l o v e it. -anon Jams</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>